


Payback's a bitch

by dhapin



Category: Hellblazer, New Mutants, Top Gear (UK) RPF, X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-21 04:34:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4815245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dhapin/pseuds/dhapin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John's first term of service to Illyana.  Sequel to Inquiring Minds Want to Know</p>
            </blockquote>





	Payback's a bitch

She is truly evil,John thought as he sat smoking on his couch waiting for tonight's tortures and torments. I know she's upset with me, but this... this shows the true depths of her depravity.

 

Several times each week a demon came to pay John a visit and inflict... well punishments were too light a word for what John had to endure. Girl's a sadist, there's no doubt about it (he still didn't know her name and kept cursing himself over that as well). Obviously she enjoys inflicting pain and misery and likes it varied as well.

 

Clarkson had lived, heck had been better then ever after the healing he'd undergone so John really wanted to just tell her enough with the brutalization. But he knew better. He was just going to have to suck it up and endure this until it ended, but... damn, it looked like that was going to take a very long time.

 

Right on time his pet minder and personal tormentor demon opened the front door to his apartment and walked in, no of course he didn't knock. The demon was wearing a human guise that would fool most folks. He looked like a 19 year old biker gang member wearing a vest that proclaimed him a Hell's Angle (sigh... most demons had no sense of originality when it came to dressing). Glowing red eyes were hidden behind a pair of ray bands. Oh, and he was wearing a Nascar baseball hat that give him that extra touch of hickness.

 

_"John, it's that time again"._

_"Yea..."_ John gave a weary sigh. _"What makes it worse is how much you enjoy this"._

_"You're my kind of guy John. Virgin in all the right places, although a bit less virgin now"._

_"Just get it over with Nazzy"._

_"Ohh, I love it when you call me by my pet name John. Makes me feel... special"._

_"Enough of the chit-chat. What's on tonight's menu of torments"?_

_"Well, now that you've asked.... Three DVDs of Clarkson's automotive Christmas specials, a Clarkson car year's episode, Top Gear Session 5 episodes 4 and 5. Plus all of May's car's of the people series. I've ordered some tofu takeout so tonight's going to be extra fun"!_

Bad enough that she was making him watch every Top Gear episode, but Noooo. She had also considered all Top Gear derivative works by the other two hosts to be included as well. And just to make sure he paid attention he got his minder Nazzy, who loved all things Top Gear and quizzed John after each viewing to make sure that John was paying attention. And no booze. Had to do it stone cold sober as well.

 

She really was a hell lord. Worse, John was secretly beginning to like Top Gear which was quite alarming to him. He didn't know it was that easy to lose one's soul.

 

 _"She's probably a lesbo to boot, apart from Clarkson that is"_ John muttered to himself.

Nazzy was busy setting up the DVD for another long night of watching pleasure all while lightly singing the song (Every Little Thing She Does Is Magic) by Sting.

 

John lit another fag and puffed with resignation, it going to be long night. Odd, the Stig kind of looked like Chas from certain angles.   Naaaa, couldn't be.

 

 


End file.
